New Neighbors
by StrawberryBattleAxe
Summary: Some new people moved into Saiki's neighborhood. There will be Romance, Humor, the occasional Drama, and yes, Coffee Jelly. Enjoy. Ch.4 is when it turned M.
1. Chapter 1

_Thinking_

_**Saiki talking through telepathy **_

_Saiki's thoughts to himself _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh honey look! Someone's moving in across the street!" Saiki's mom jumped in joy.

"Well, would you look at that. I thought they would never sell that house." Her brown haired husband rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think they'll have a kid around Kusuo's age?" She smiled happily with anime flowers floating about.

"I hope so! Our son has so many friends!" He proclaimed happily with dramatic tears in his eyes.

"Oh darling, I love it when you get so passionate!"

"And I love it when you love me getting so passionate!"

"I love you!"

"And I love you!" They embraced each other while hearts danced all around. Not a second sooner, Saiki walked through the door.

"Oh hi Ku~" His mother and father bounced happily to him and smothered him in a hug.

"We love you son~" His dad sung.

_**Ok. What's going on? **_ Saiki deadpanned.

"Oh nothing. It's just that we have new neighbors across the street and we want to invite them to dinner. Can you do that hun?" His mother tried sweet talking him.

_**Why me? **_

"Because we're sure that there's a boy your age and we want to meet his family. Now do what your mother tells you, Kusuo." His dad tried his authoritative voice but still sounded like he was whining as he pointed at the door.

Saiki sighed in annoyance. _**Fine.**_ He went out across the street and knocked on the door.

_Aww shit. _Saiki heard the other person's thoughts on the other side of the door along with the shuffle of boxes. "Um. Hold on please." He heard a small petite voice of a boy and some more boxes. "Hello?" The door finally opened to reveal said boy.

The boy was a whole head shorter than Saiki. He had light brown curls all around his head, crystal blue eyes, and pale unblemished skin. To be honest, it looked like pure white cream. He also had a white button up and black slacks. _Very business type clothing…_ Saiki thought to himself. _**Hey. You're the new neighbor right?**_

"Um. Yea." There the small voice was again. He sounds, as well as looks, 14 or 15.

_**Ok good because my parents want to invite you and your family for dinner. **_Saiki looked as neutral as ever.

"Huh? Family? Oh, no. My family doesn't live here. Well, yet, anyway they'll be here tomorrow." He shrugged his shoulders. Saiki raised a brow. Still, how can this child just move here by himself?

_**Ok. Well. They still want you to come over. My mom will probably yell about giving up to easily and then come over herself. **_ Saiki felt a little uneasy.

"Uh…Ok. I guess. When should I come over?" Saiki didn't have to be psychic to know that he was nervous.

_**You can come over now if you'd like. But I gotta warn ya. My parents can be a bit eccentric. **_

"Oh. Um. Okay." The young one blushed faintly. _I hope no one else in the neighborhood is like this. I don't think my anxiety can take it. _Saiki raised both of his eyebrows slightly. He's pretty sure no one that he hangs out with has anxiety. Well, maybe Kaido, but this is the first.

He turned slightly and pointed to his house across the street as he gestured the smaller one to follow.

"Oh. Okay." He said and quickly dug in his pockets for his keys to lock the door. He had to jog a bit to catch up to Saiki. Again, Saiki began to hear the panicked thoughts of his new companion. _Oh no. What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? I don't have anyone to hide behind. I don't even know this guys name. Why am I doing this? I could have easily declined. Why didn't I? Why am I like this?! Oh mY GOD! WHY ME!? _The boy can feel himself hyperventilating a bit and Saiki can feel himself being sorry for the poor fucker. Before he knew it they were at the door and the boy felt himself shrink at the thought of even more unfamiliar people.

The door burst open revealing a very loud and happy couple and the boy visibly jumped a bit. "Welcome! Come in!" The couple yelled in unison as they pushed him through the front door. He felt heat rise in his face as Saiki sighed in annoyance once again and shut the door behind him.

Saiki turned around to see his parents gush over the new comer. "Oh Ku look at him!~" His mom punched his cheeks.

"This one may be the cutest one yet!~" His dad ruffled his hair.

His eyes kept going between the two confusedly. _Ah! Unnecessary human contact! _He thought, obviously not used to the attention. The boy's face couldn't have gotten any worse.

Saiki rolled his eyes, deciding to end the boy's pain and suffering. _**Mom. Dad. Dinner.**_ His parents stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh alright. You and him can go sit at the table and get to know each other while your father and I get dinner!" His mother exclaimed happily. Saiki briefly wonders how he became so cynical when these happy-go-lucky shits raised him.

He, again, gestures the boy to follow him and sits him down at the table. They sat in silence. _This has got to be the most awkward and uncomfortable situation I have ever been in. _The boy tried not to make eye contact.

_**So what's your name? **_Saiki asked while observing him.

"Huh?" He looked up to meet the intense stare.

_**Your name. What is it? **_He asked again while the other blushed again. _He gets red quite easily._

"Oh it's Axe. Axe Thorne." He said quietly while looking away. "Uh. What's yours?"

_**Kusuo Saiki. How old are you? **_ He might as well play 20 questions and get it over with.

"25. You?" 25?! No. No, that's impossible. Saiki felt his mind go blank as he looked at the small figure. Axe fiddled with his thumbs under the table. _Uh oh. Did I offend him? Is he going to hurt me? _The scared thoughts began pouring out of Axe before he himself could stop them.

_**Oh. Um. I'm 16. **_Saiki doesn't really know what to feel right now. _**So, uh. What made you move to Japan?... Mr. Thorne. **_

Axe blinked. "Oh. Uh…" _That cheating mother fucker and his stupid whores! _"Let's just say some issues."

Saiki was about to ask another question but his parents busted in first. "Oh my. I hope we weren't too long." His mother sang happily.

"Oh. Uh, not at all." Axe blushed nervously again. _For someone who's way older than me, he looks like a schoolgirl with that face. _

"Well, now that we have the food. How about some talk. My name is Kuniharu Saiki and this is my lovely wife Kurumi. What's your name, son?" His dad smiled brightly at Axe.

_Should I correct him that I'm not little boy? _Axe has a small sweat drop in the back of his head. "Um. My name's Axe. This is a lovely home." _Maybe if I just go along it would get me out of here quicker._

_Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well._

"Oh why thank you." Saiki's mom gushed happily. "You're too nice."

"So Axe, are you going to high school with Kusuo?" Saiki gave his dad a face, which he didn't even see.

"Um. No actually," Axe gave a nervous laugh. "I've actually graduated a while ago, but my daughters are attending there."

Kuniharu and Kurumi both paled into a ghostly white while Saiki slightly choked his drink.

"D-Daughters?" His father stuttered.

"Um, Axe. How old are you?" His mother asked cautiously.

"I'm 25." Saiki saw his father faint and land in the floor. His mother giggled nervously.

"My my, has anyone ever told you how young you look."

"Yes, they have." _You have no idea. Wait! This is my chance! _"I thank you for the meal Mrs. Saiki, but I must take my leave. I have to start unpacking and waiting for my children. I am terribly sorry, adieu." And with that he left. _Nailed it._

Saiki heard the faint thought outside of his door.

_I must say, the way he handled that was impressive. I should take notes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Someone thinking _

_Saiki's thoughts _

_**Saiki talking through telepathy **_

AN: I want to thank Rexit and Xenon-Leiden for being the first to review. You guys have no idea how much it physically gives me inspiration to have someone personally tell me that they liked my story or want me to continue. So please Review. 3

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saiki sat in boredom, of course, until a wild Nendo crossed his path.

"HeyHey, Buddy! Wanna go get some ramen after school." Nendo sat on Saiki's desk.

_**Don't put your ass on my desk. **__Great I don't have anything to clean with._

"Nendo, you should stop badgering Saiki if he doesn't want to hang with you." Teruhashi's voice entered everyone's mind, well, except for Saiki.

"Oh, wow, Teruhashi. Sorry, I was just asking." Nendo walked away blushing and laughing nervously.

"Soooo Saikiiiiii." Uh oh. "I was wondering," Here it comes. "Do you wanna go to the movies with me sometime today?"

_Absolutely not._ _**Maybe some other time Teruhashi, I'm pretty busy today.**_ That seemed like the right thing to say, and it was, but Teruhashi had her mind rant.

_What! How dare he refuse me! I'm the perfect pretty girl! _

Her thot rant was interrupted by the teacher.

"Get back in your seats. We have new transfer students, so behave." And with that 3 girls walked in.

The first one had neon green hair put up into a ponytail with straight bangs framing her face and emerald eyes. She wore light green tank top with a forest green army jacket over top and dark green gloves with the fingers cut off. She wore an dark green skirt that came to the middle of her thighs and wrapped her figure tightly. Her milky white skin ran down to the heavy looking army boots.

"Heya, I'm Amanda and these are ma sisters. We're from tha States." She gestured for her sisters to introduce themselves.

One with short, spiky purple hair looked at the class and glared. She dressed just like Amanda except this one had an purple color scheme, black leggings on, and her army jacket sleeves were completely ripped off. If anything, Saiki would say she's definitely more domineering than Aren. He could even see her muscles flex, intimidating the rest of the class.

"I'm Stone. And this is Kiki." She gestured to the shy girl who was shorter than everyone.

She had her light blue hair up in curly pigtails with innocent baby blue eyes. She wore a over sized baby blue sweater with little stars scattered on it and a light blue skirt with sky blue school shoes with a little star on the buckle.

"H-Hi." She said shyly. Definitely different from her sisters.

_Oh, I see. Competition._

_You're seriously thinking about competition now? They just walked in the door._

And with that Teruhashi walked up to them and held out her hand. Most of the roomed gasped at her perfect display on kindness. "Hello, welcome to our school. I'm Teruhashi Kokomi." _And I'm going to destroy you._

The three looked at each other before Amanda shook her hand. "Amanda Thorne, pleasure ta meetcha." Teruhashi felt a warm calloused hand grip hers and she blushed for a moment before going back to her original mindset. _Oh my. She has hands of a man…BUT SHE'S STILL MY COMPETITION!_

_Still on the competition thing?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Before the girls took their seats, Teruhashi moved to sit right behind Saiki. _Yes! And there's nothing you can do about it Saiki._

_Jeez, what a pain._

Unfortunately, Amanda decided to sit right next to Teruhashi. Well, that wasn't well planned was it? Teruhashi blushed once again. Can she really just become flustered by the memory of someone's hands? And a girl's at that.

_Yes, Yes you can._

Stone sat right beside Aren and didn't even bother to give him a glance. She just glared right on ahead.

_Oh my God. She. Is. Perfect. Look at that attitude. Look at the sass. Just look at her. Perfection incarnate._

_I don't know if I would call her that, but you do you._

Kiki shyly walked up to Kaido. "U-Um. I-Is this seat t-taken."

Kaido blushed. _Holy Smokes! A girl is actually talking to me! Okay, do not mess this up! _"Of course not, so what's a lovely lady like you doing at this school."

Kiki sat down and giggled.

_Wow, maybe he has gotten smoother._

Kaido tried to do lean back in his chair to look cool but ended up falling.

_Never mind._

"Oh my. A-Are you okay?" She extended her hand for him to grab on.

_Oh My God! She's giving me here hand! Does this mean she likes me?!_

_I don't know what I should feel sorry for. The fact that you completely embarrassed yourself or the fact that she's only trying to help you and be nice and you think she's into you._

_Oh MY GoD! I'm touching a girls hand!_

_He's useless._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Time to walk the halls in fabulous PK Academy!

"Saaaaiiiiikkkkiiiiiiiiiiii!" Uh oh. Bathroom time.

Saiki patiently sits in the bathroom. The new classmates are on his mind. He read everyone else's minds but not there's. And it was bothering him.

Well Axe, or Mr. Thorne, said that his daughters are here. Saiki saw no likeness to him in the first two, except the cream like skin, but the third one definitely held a resemblance.

But he could read Axe's mind. Why couldn't he read their minds? If there psychic too, then maybe they'll say something to him? What ever they are, they'll find out he's one to. He has to make sure that _does not _happen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saiki was practically fantasizing his peaceful walk home. No Nendo. No Teruhashi. And No anything else. But that all diminished when the three girls started walking in his direction.

_Damn. I forgot they live this way now._

"Oh hey. It's the kid from class. Hey Pinky!"

He was going to keep on walking and ignoring them but he stopped. _Pinky?_

"Hey! Ain't you that kid that Pops told us about?"

_**I don't know, am I?**_

"Oh don't play dumb, pal." Amanda laughed. "Yea, you're the pink haired kid cross the street. Look. I wanna invite you and your fam to dinna at our place.

"But Amanda. Dad said no." Kiki spoke up, but it was in a hushed voice.

"Oh, come on. What's Pops gonnna do. "Anyway," Amanda turned back to Saiki. "He didn't want me to do this cus he ain't really a people person, but he can stop me. So, ya coming or what?"

_**I'm pretty sure your dad won't like that.**_

"So what. Now if ya don't say yes, Ima just have ta drag ya. See ya at 7."

"You know Dad's not gonna like this." He heard Kiki say as they were walking away.

_I just got forced and threatened to have a nice friendly dinner at my new neighbor's house. Oh the humanity! Is this what Axe felt yesterday?_

Saiki continued to walk to his house.

_At least they didn't say anything about me being psychic. Maybe they don't know._

By the time he got to his door he heard the loudest thought, it almost made him flinch.

_YOU WHAT!? _

_Oh boy…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AN: I know this chapter is a bit short, but I like the way it turned out. I'm sorry if you don't though. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy it. And please review. 3


	3. Chapter 3

_Someone thinking _

_Saiki thinking_

_**Saiki talking through telepathy**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ahhhhhh!" Axe silently screamed and paced the living room.

"It's okay Pops, it's not that biga deal." Amanda tried words to console her father.

"Not that big of a deal huh? WHY DID YOU INVITE HIM! OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD! He may not be able to read your mind but he can still read mine!"

Amanda stood with her head pointed towards the ground and her eyes in downcast.

Axe put his hands on his hips as he looked at her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"But I…I just wanted ta find out more about 'im." Her dad wasn't really intimidating at all, but he rarely yelled or got mad. It always made her cry.

His voice became softer. "Sweetheart, we moved here to get a fresh start. To move away from all the bad stuff. What if he finds out what we are? It'll be like _him _all over again."

She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Dad." Amanda never said 'Dad' unless it was serious. "But he's not like tha others. What if he's cool wit it. Stevie wasn't psychic. He couldn't possibly understand anythin', but what if this guy does."

Axe sniffed. Great here come the waterworks. "That doesn't matter. It shocked them enough saying that I was 25."

Amanda chuckled, trying to lift the mood as she went behind him and hugged. "Well, ya certainly don't look 25 Pops."

"I definitely don't look 250 either, but that's how immortality works." Axe breathed heavily through his nose and turned towards Amanda. "Well if were having company over, we better start cooking. And your punishment lady, is vegetable duty."

Amanda groaned loudly. "Ahhh. Vegetables. I hate healthy food."

"Oh well, tough luck. Stone! Kiki! Come help with dinner."

Axe heard heavy boots stomp down the stairs and a faint little 'Coming!'

"Stone, you're cooking the porkchops. Kiki, Drinks. And I'll do the desserts. Got it?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alrighty!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It's okay, Dad. I'll be right back." Kiki called out as she ran out of the house.

"You better!" Axe called out. It was 5:30. They only had an hour and a half to get everything done.

Kiki quickly walked the streets in search of the convenient store. She walked in and looked around.

"Wow, this is definitely better then the ones I'm used to." She giggled as she walked the isles. She quickly began scanning the tea isle for her favorite. As she reached for the one at the top shelf, another hand was also on the way to it.

She looked over to see who's hand she had just touched. It was that other blue haired guy from class that she sat with.

He quickly retracted his hand as he noticed that Kiki was there. "Oh, uh. Hey Kiki. I didn't know you were here." He laughed nervously with a bright blush adorning his face.

"Oh, Hi there! I was just getting tea for dinner, were you too?" She said in a whispered voice.

"O-Oh, uhha. Yea. I was. Is it your favorite?"

"Yes. Do you want me to get you a box?"

"Uh. Uh. No, I-it's fine."

"Are you sure?" She looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Um yea." He gulped nervously.

"Well, okay. By the way, I didn't get your name last time." She giggled and smiled at him.

He could practically feel the heat coming off his face. "I-it's Shun. Shun Kaido."

"I like that name. Well, I gotta run. See ya Shun!" She skipped happily out of the store and left a blushing mess of a man back in the isles.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my God. Thank God you're back. We need to get this done now! We're having company! I want this place looking like Disney on Ice in 6 minutes!" Axe began sweeping every crevice he could find while Stone was vacuuming and Amanda was dusting. Axe dropped the broom and ran to Kiki. "You need to hurry up with those drinks so you can set the table! And we need this place to smell absolutely perfect. AMANDA! Stop dusting and get every air freshener you can find! This house needs to smell like a fucking flower field when we're done!"

Kiki giggled. "Dad, you're still in your pajamas."

Axe looked down in horror. He was standing in his fluffy pink robe with slippers. "AAAAHHHHH!" Axe ran to his room to quickly change.

Amanda sighed. "Will he evea change dat panicked habit of his?" She walked into the living room with an armful of air freshener.

"I don't think so. He's always had major anxiety." Kiki began brewing the tea and setting the table. "Hey Stone, can you go see if Dad's alright?"

Stone turned off the vacuum and headed towards Axe's room. "Daddy?" She scanned the room for him. Her eyes landed on the bed. There he was. Laying on it with his face down. She went to him and tapped his back in comfort. "It's okay, Daddy. Come on. Get up."

Axe looked up at her with a sad pout. "But there's nothing to wear. You know, how about you girls just take over dinner. I'll just hide in here and you'll say I'm at work."

"No Daddy."

He sighed and pushed himself farther in the bed. "Well, I tried."

She looked at all the clothes on the floor. She sighed and picked up one of his usual outfits. A white button up shirt, black slacks, his usual business shoes, and a black blazer. "Get dressed."

Axe looked up at the handed clothing and pouted. He kept grumbling about getting dressed, psychics, and work.

"Get dressed."

"I am. You have to leave first, sweetheart."

When she left, he did as he was told. But he didn't like it. He still pouted and grumbled.

"So, how'd it go?" Amanda asked. She was spraying the furniture to make it smell good.

"He get dressed now."

Amanda smiled from cheek to cheek. "You're getting' more comfortable 'ere. And only afta a day. I'm shocked."

"What do you mean?" Stone looked at her younger sister in confusion.

"You're talkin' more and your accent's comin' back out. Don't think I don't know ya."

Stone blinked a few times. Her accent was coming back out and stronger than ever. But being around her Dad makes her comfortable. It's not like she'll suddenly talk like this during company dinner or in school.

"So?"

"So. It's just surprisin' I guess. Ya neva let ya guard down at Stevie's"

Stone crossed her arms and decided to change the subject. "So who was that girl you were looking at today?"

"Huh? What girl?" Amanda gave her a confused look.

"The one with blue hair, Da?"

"oh. OH. The one dat I was sittin' wit. Yea, she's a knockout. Wouldn't mind bangin' dat soon." Amanda gave a snicker. "Whatabout you? Got anyone on ya mind?"

"No. I saw none that were pretty men." Stone gave a small blush.

"Aww, don't be like dat. I saw plenty of pretty dudes up in there."

"No. I want a man. Not some boy. A little boy could not handle me." Stone narrowed her eyes.

"Alright alright, calm down. Ya know, your settin' tha bar pretty high for high school chumps. I doubt any of dem will be what ya want."

"Da. I'm too old for them anyway. They will just get in my way."

Amanda giggled. "Well since we're done 'ere, I suggest we help Kiki in tha kitchen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Ah. Okay. Okay. Casual dinner with neighbors. Be formal!_

_This is a __**casual **__dinner. You're not supposed to be formal._

Saiki sighed internally. He was going have to deal with his annoying parent's minds and this guys. He still hadn't figured out why he can't read the other three's.

"Oh Ku~! Isn't this fun!" His mother jumped happily.

"It sure is, my darling!" His father exclaimed. Making anime hearts and sparkles appear all around them.

_**Good grief. Would someone just knock on the door.**_

"Oh yea. Sorry Ku~!" His mother's smile never fell. She knocked politely on the door.

_OH NO THEY'RE HERE! Is it too late to move again? _

Saiki's got to admit that his thoughts are pretty funny. Soon, a girl with bright green hair opened the door.

"Hiya. Nice ta meetcha!" She was a bit taller than all three of them. It didn't really surprise Saiki, but it sure did his parents.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well that sure was good. And thanks for dinner, we enjoyed having conversation and getting to know you better." Kuniharu wanted to get out fast because of the two giants that sat across from him. The green one was almost a head taller than him, but the purple one was even taller than a head. He couldn't even pay attention to the other two at the table because these ones scared him to no end.

"What do you mean, honey? We're just enjoying ourselves." His wife looked at him confusedly.

"Uh, yea. But Kusuo has school tomorrow. Remember?" A small sweat drop appeared behind his head.

"Oh, really?" She looked in surprise.

_**Wrong. Today was Friday.**_

Kuniharu's face paled as he begrudgingly sat back down.

"I sure hope ya don't run off to fast. We got dessert!" Amanda exclaimed happily. Saiki didn't even notice she was gone until she came back with…

With the most beautiful thing Saiki has ever seen.

It was coffee jelly in one of the most fanciest of cups topped with coffee ice cream.

You know when you're looking at something you love so much that all of a sudden you mind just starts play the "I wanna know what love is" song? That's what Saiki was feeling right now.

"Wow, this looks great!" Saiki's father exclaimed before taking a bite of it. "It's so good to!"

_Heathen! You're supposed to enjoy it in a mature and dignified way. What you're doing with such beauty is a disgrace!_ _**…I sure hope it is.**_

His mother was moaning happily as she ate the dessert. "Ku~, aren't you going to eat it."

Oh yea. His was still untouched. He carefully took a bit and instantly fell in love. His face held a happy smile as he savored the unique flavor. He's never tasted coffee jelly like this before! It's even better than the cafe's.

"U-Um. I hope y-you guys liked i-it. I made it m-myself." Saiki almost didn't hear the voice.

Saiki stopped and looked at the curly haired individual. _He made this? He's a gift from heaven, I'm sure of it! I'm definitely coming over more often then! __**It's good. Very good.**_

Saiki went back to eating his gift in food form. _If he was a food, he'd be coffee jelly._ Saiki thought happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Goodbye, and thank you again for having us over." Saiki's mom waved happily at the family.

"It was no problem." Axe said with a happy smile. He didn't look troubled but Saiki knew he was thinking completely different from what he was saying.

_No problem? This little Amanda stunt ruined my day._

_Mine too. Though I did like the coffee jelly._ Like was an understatement. He fucking loved it.

"Well, see you around!" Axe went to shut the door but Saiki's dad stopped him.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us for New Years. It's in a couple of weeks and usually it's just us three, but we, mainly my wife, was wondering if you would like to join." Yea. I know. Kuniharu wouldn't invite the family with the two giants in his home, but add his wife while she's stepping on his foot purposely and he will do anything.

Axe looked calm on the outside, but we all know what he was thinking. _Why. _The thought sounded high pitched. _Why me._ "Um. Well, I'll-"

"We'll definitely be ova there!" Amanda said with her first pumped up.

_Why._

"Oh that's great! We'll see you then! Bye now!" Saiki's mom drug them both away while Axe shut the door.

"Wasn't that fun! And they have such a wonderful family!" Saiki's mom skipped to their house while his dad shuffled his feet on the ground. Saiki himself didn't like company either, but he'll make an exception if it's the guy with the amazing coffee jelly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy with college stuff. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Someone thinking _

_Saiki thinking _

_**Saiki talking through telepathy **_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dad! Cm'on it's Monday! We don't wanna be late!" Amanda yelled.

"Okay! Give me a minute!" Amanda forced him to make a huge bowl of the coffee jelly from last night so she could give it to her friends at school. He took the bowl out for the fridge and covered it in plastic wrap. "Here. Next time you ask me for something, you wait!"

"You got it Pops!" Amanda giggled and ran out of the house. Stone and Kiki quickly caught up to her.

"You think Dad will make coffee cake when we get home?" Kiki asked innocently.

"Of course he will! Pops loves sweets, especially if they involve coffee." Amanda was always loud and upbeat.

"You think he'll make tea jell-o?" Kiki does love her tea.

A sweat drop appeared over Amanda's head. "I don't know if tea jell-o is any good…"

"Well, he should make it. Don't knock it 'till you try it." Kiki giggled.

While the two were continuing their talk, Stone scowled in thought. She didn't like how the pink haired psychic was looking at her Dad like that. She had seen the look before. Kiki's father had it, Amanda's father had it, and, before they were found out, Stevie had it. There's now way this little shit will get his hands on her Dad.

"Ay Stone." Amanda broke her out of her thoughts. "You alright?"

"Da." She looked up at the tall school and groaned inwardly. She's too old for this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Amanda rushed to her new friends. Even though she only knows two out for the whole group, she's a happy-go-lucky person.

"Oh, hey green chick! How's it going?" Nendo took his natural position of the straightforward idiot, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Goin' good! My Pops made coffee jelly! Want some?" She made sure to announce it as loud as he could.

Suddenly a pink blur snatched it from her hands.

"Huh? What happened?" Kiki looked at Amanda's hands questionably.

"I…don't…know?" Lie. She knew exactly what happened. All according to plan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Okay. I know that was not like me. But I have a perfect explanation. This is _**the**_best coffe jelly ever._

He took a spoonful out and happily ate the heavenly food. He started to think about how to get more of this.

Until he started daydreaming.

*_**daydream**_*

_**He followed the heaven like smell into the kitchen.**_

_**There stood Axe in coffee colored lingerie with his state of the art coffee jelly on the counter beside him.**_

_**His matching heels clicked along the floor as he seductively sauntered over to the pink haired psychic.**_

"_**I wonder. How much can you handle?" Axe dragged his perfectly manicured nail across Saiki's clothed chest.**_

"_**All of it." **_

"_**Good." Their began to close the space between their lip-**_

*_**daydream ends**_*

Saiki snapped out of his thoughts by the harsh swing of the bathroom door.

"You? You can never get a girl?" It was Nendo.

"What!? O-Of course I can! I have a better chance that you, that's for sure!" And Kaido.

Saiki sighed internally.

_Jeez. Can I not catch a break?_

He looked down. Shit. He still had the coffee jelly. He can't just walk out now. He can't teleport either. He left his bag in the classroom.

Invisibility? No, that ghost idiot my come at a bad time.

Maybe he _could_ teleport home and finish the coffee jelly in peace and then teleport back? No, enjoying it will take all day. People will get suspicious of his disappearance.

Aha! He could teleport home and put the coffee jelly in his room then teleport back. Then he could go to the classroom and act like nothing happened until it's time to switch classes. Finally, he would teleport back to his room with his stuff and eat the coffee jelly in blissful silence. It's foolproof!

_Okay. Just have to pull this off perfectly. No fuck ups._

He wrapped his arms around the bowl and teleported to his room. He looked around at the familiar surroundings and put the bowl on his desk.

_Should be safe here. Now, as tragic as it is, I have to go back to class._

He teleported back into the stall to find Kaido and Nendo still arguing.

"I **can **get her! She's like the perfect person! She's the PureWhiteWings to my JetBlackWings! She's perfect!"

_Talking about Teruhashi? _Saiki rolled his eyes.

"No way she's perfect. That's Teruhashi's role. Besides, why would she go for a shrimp like you?"

_Not Teruhashi?_Saiki was confused now.

_You don't know Kiki like I do you big oaf! I talked to her at the convenience store last Friday! _

_Wow. Such and achievement._

"Sh-She might like me. You don't know anything! You're just stupid!" Saiki could hear the door swing open and the sound of heavy footsteps and whimpering.

_Yep. He's crying._

Saiki stepped out of the stall and silently made his way back to his class.

_Phase 1 complete._

He entered and sat down. He hoped it was all going unnoticed but Teruhashi was still seated behind him.

"Saiki-kun. I didn't see you go to the bathroom, I thought you disappeared." She giggled and smiled. It gradually went away as Saiki didn't respond. _*Sigh* Why won't Saiki-kun talk to me? _

"Hey check dis out." Teruhashi felt a finger poke her shoulder. As she looked towards the source, a phone was held up to her face. "There's a café 'round 'ere. Wanna come wit?" She looked up at the tall green haired teen and saw a bright smile and blushed.

"I-I…Sure. Sounds like fun." She unconsciously giggled shyly.

"It's a date." Amanda put her arms behind her head and grinned charmingly at the blue haired beauty.

Teruhashi blushed deeper. _Oh my God. Is it normal to just want to kiss someone passionately for no reason? Is it normal for a woman to be so boyishly charming and handsome? Am I falling in love? WAIT! No, I-I can't be! I love Saiki-kun. What is she doing to me!?_

_Sorry Teruhashi. But the heart doesn't lie._

Kaido had a permanent blush on him and he squirmed awkwardly in his chair. He was thinking of ways to ask the most perfect girl out. _Movies? No, too cliché. Dinner? No, too expensive. Beach? No, too many people there for it to be considered a date. Park? No, also cliché. Arg! _He was completely sweating bullets at this point.

_It's not really this hard._

"Okay, everyone. For the next 3 weeks you will work in pairs of 2 for a science project. Understand? And since I couldn't care less on who you're partners with, you can choose." The teacher announced in a monotone voice.

_Here's your chance, Kaido._

_Here's my chance!_

_I literally just said that._

"H-Hey Kiki." He could hear his heart in his ears.

"Yea Shun?" She looked at him with big beautiful blue eyes. He felt air catch in his throat.

"I-I was wondering i-if y-you'd like to be m-my partner." He was coughing and hyperventilating slightly at the same time.

"Sure Shun! I would love that!" She giggled and smiled sweetly at him. He could feel himself blacking out. Everyone turned to them as a big thump was sounded throughout the room. Kaido has fainted.

_Well, he did it. Got to give him some credit._

Stone and Aren both sat in the back of the class with arms crossed and matching glares. They both looked ready to kill, but Saiki knew for a fact that Aren was the complete opposite.

_Okay. Science project. No partner. She also has no partner. It's perfect. Just like my killer queen. She's perfect. How do I ask her? I don't want to look like a total dweeb. _

"Hey you." Aren was about to chew that person's head off until he saw her looking at him.

Wanting to seem cool, he looked at her and only made a sound of acknowledgement with one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"You. Me. Science partner. Now." Her glared didn't soften one bit.

_I love a woman who know what she wants._

_Well she wants you to be her science partner. Nothing more pal._

Teruhashi was wanting to be Saiki's partner but Amanda swooped in and swept her off her feet again. Saiki silently thanked her.

"Hey Buddy! Wanna be my-!"

"Hey Nendo! Science pal?" Hairo interrupted Nendo and practically swept Nendo off his feet and away from Saiki.

Now who did that leave? Mera, Saiko, Yumahara, Auira, and the guy that talks too much. Unfortunately with odd numbers like that, one of them will definitely be his partner. He looked around and saw Mera scooting closer to Saiko.

_Well, they're off the list._

Auira and Yumahara started talking and pulling out paper.

_They're off too._

So that only leaves…

_Oh no._

"Good evening Saiki."

_Mother of God. _

"It seems we're the only 2 left…partner."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saiki is currently dead inside because Akechi would **not **leave him alone. He has coffee jelly to get to and this damn blocker is keeping him from absolute happiness.

"What do you think about DNA? That would be a easy A, especially with a sample of your blood compared to someone else's. Do you think you would have a completely different structure? I question you quite a lot, don't I?"

_**Yes you do. I have to go to the bathroom. We'll talk later.**_

Saiki made his way to the bathroom with his bag on his shoulder. Unfortunately there are people in the bathroom during this time. He'll just have to sit in one of the stalls until they disperse.

Well, at least this leaves him with the one question that's been bugging him since the earlier stunt he pulled.

_Why the hell did I imagine that? _

He didn't hate it. In fact, he liked it. Really liked it.

But he wasn't used to liking anyone like that. This is new. Maybe he has a chance with Axe.

Before he knew it, the bathroom was completely vacant. Now's his chance. Sure, Akechi will definitely get suspicious about this, but he can't prove anything.

He instantly teleported to his room.

He looked around once again and his eyes rested on the untouched bowl. He felt a smile creep on his face as he licked his lips.

_And finally, the moment _**I **_have been waiting for._

He sat in his chair and began eating the most delicious food once again.

*****_**daydream**_*****

"_**Good." They began to close the space between their lips as Saiki ran his hands down Axe's sides to rest on his hips. **_

_**Soon, tongue met tongue and the battle for dominance was damn near nonexistent. Axe completely submitted himself as Saiki's tongue roamed the coffee flavored crevice.**_

_**They pulled away from each other while panting heavily. Saiki looked into Axe's blue lust-driven eyes as his hands roamed over a perfect round ass and grabbed it. **_

_**Axe made the hottest moan as their lips met again. Saiki could feel his pants become tighter as he backed up the shorter man against the counter. He felt petite arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer.**_

_**Saiki bent down and gripped the man's thighs to wrap them around his waist. He started grinding on Axe's erection with his own without separating their lips.**_

_**Axe pulled away.**_

"_**I want you." Hot breath tickled Saiki's neck. "I need you." Axe's hand traveled down from his neck to his chest and unbuttoned each individual one slowly until his hand reached to the waist line. Axe unhurriedly stuck his hand down the others pants and stro-**_

*****_**daydream ends**_*****

"Ku~. Are you home?" His mother's voice broke and shattered his thoughts.

_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! ___

_**Yes?**_

"Can you come down here?"

Saiki put down the half eaten coffee jelly and stood up but felt a bit weird in his lower region. He looked down and saw a strange tent in his pants.

_Oh no. I can't go down like this. How do I hide it?_

He look around and spotted some tape. He looked back and forth from the tent and the tape and got an idea.

He pulled his pants down a bit and tapped his erection to his leg. He pulled his pants back up and looked in the mirror.

_Better than it was before at least. Jeez. Is this what normal teenage boys deal with? _

He started walking out of his room but it still felt extremely weird. It felt good yet torturous every time it rubbed against his leg.

"Ku~. Me and your father are going out today!" His mother said happily.

_**And?**_

"We asked someone to watch you, okay Ku~."

_**I'm 16, why do I need a babysitter?**_

"I know, but we know how you are with bugs so we got someone who won't mind killing them." She beamed.

_**It better not be Nendo.**_

"Oh, of course not sweetie. Its Mr. Thorne from across the street."

Saiki's eyes grew wide.

_Mr…I completely forgot he was 9 years older than me. What am I gonna do?_

_**Oh really.**_

"Yep. He'll be here within the hour. Best behavior Ku~!" His mother linked her arm with her husband's and went out the door.

_Oh wow. Wait. It's only noon. How did she even know I was home? More importantly, what the hell am I gonna do about _**him**_?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I'm sorry for being gone so long and I'm very sorry if I made any characters OOC. It really wasn't my intention, it just kinda happened. But I hope you enjoy it. 3**


End file.
